


Cover Me!

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Right after they've been having some wild sexy times they discover evil alien intruders are on the ship and have to go around fighting them off while still totally naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me!

Jim gasped and arched his back as Spock nibbled delicately on his neck, his fingers sliding slowly down his chest, pausing to pinch pink nipples before tightening on the hard curve of hips.

“Bastard,” huffed Jim. “I won that round, I‘m suppose to be on top.”

“Your last move was illegal and simply stating that you were the victor does not make it so,” said Spock, his dark eyes glittering in amusement.

“Does to,” said Jim, his argument stopped by the press of Spock’s mouth. He eagerly licked into his hot mouth, flickering his tongue to explore the shape of teeth, of lips, of tongue. He knew it intimately, could have drawn a scale digital model of every nook and cranny of Spock’s body - if he wasn’t certain that Spock would kill him for it - and yet it never ceased to make him hotter than hell.

“Spock. Spock,” Jim grinned. “I still won. You just hate admitting that this is the third time in a row.”

Spock raised his eyebrow at him, then raised himself just above Jim’s body. Jim’s breath caught in his throat at the predatory gleam in his eyes. But before Spock could let loose his thoroughly logical argument the ship rocked. Hard.

The force of it threw them out of bed.

Spock twisted in mid-air, like the cat that Jim constantly accused him of being. He deliberately hit the bulkhead with his back, using his arms to catch Jim before he ended smashing into it, keeping him from breaking his nose or other bones.

“Thanks, Spock. Now, what the hell was that?” Jim demanded.

“It appears the ship is under attack,” answered Spock.

Then the lights flickered out.

“Fuck!” Jim swore.

The emergency lights glowed red an instant later.

Spock cocked his head and then walked toward the doors, listening intently.

“Captain, I hear intruders. They are not speaking Federation Standard nor any other language that I have heard before.”

“Fuckers!” spat Jim and grabbed for the phasers he kept in a drawer. He had five. It was completely against regulations but he didn’t give a damn. He wanted to have them at hand for times like these when they were needed.

He tossed two to Spock, who caught them with a quick flick of his hands, not even looking away from the door.

“I calculate the probability of there being four intruders in the hall at 98.7 percent,” said Spock.

“Sounds good to me,” Jim said. He pulled open another drawer and grinned at the belt of stun grenades. And Spock had thought that all the weapons he kept in his quarters were excessive.

“I say we send a grenade into them, and unless their physiology is very weird, it should knock them out. They shouldn‘t get the chance to warn anyone,” said Jim. He tucked the belt over his head and blinked as he realized that he was still naked. In all the excitement he had forgotten.

Jim considered the bits of cloth that had once been two uniforms, then the knocked out replicators. Then the very messy, fluid stained bed sheets, and wrinkled his nose.

Modestly would have to take a back seat to survival.

He tapped Spock on the shoulder and handed him his boots. At least they wouldn’t be running around bare footed even if they were buck naked.

Spock took them with not even a raised eyebrow, his eyes had flickered quickly around the room, and understood the situation without Jim having to explain.

Jim smirked at him. “You‘ll just have to have some self-control and keep you‘re hands off my luscious body.”

“I shall endeavor to accomplish this task, Captain,” Spock replied coolly, but there was amusement in his eyes.

Jim just smirked harder and said, “Cover me.”

He activated the grenade, timed it to three seconds and opened up the doors. Jim lobbied the grenade at the thickets of intruders. Then ducked back behind the cover of the door.

The intruders were tall, multi-armed purple beings whose warbles of alarm were abrupt cut off as the stun hit them with a blue flash. Then all Spock and Jim heard were hard thuds of bodies hitting the deck.

“Yes!” said Jim. “At least we know that stun works on them. I‘ve never seen this species before.”

“Neither have I,” admitted Spock.

“Well, we can‘t let them take the ship,” Jim said, his blue eyes gleaming. He had a phaser pistol in each hand which he twirled like a gun-slinger from the Old West. The extra one was attached to the grenade belt. “Let‘s kick their asses off my ship!”

End


End file.
